Mobile Operations Center
|related = Avenger Terrorbyte |radar_icon = |variants = |makeyear = |swankness = 1/5 |dashtype = |inttxd = |carcols = |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} ---- Ammo Projectile }} |modelsets = |modelname = trailerlarge |handlingname = TRAILERLARGE |textlabelname = TRLARGE |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 10 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The PegasusThe Pegasus logo is used on the Mobile Operations Center purchase screen on Warstock Cache & Carry. Mobile Operations Center is a modular semi-trailer featured in the Gunrunning update for Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The trailer is depicted with a box design featuring extended walls on the sides and a ramp on the rear. The mobile operations center is divided into three bays (whose purpose depends on the player choice) and can be pulled by either a Phantom Custom, Hauler Custom or any other semitrailer. It supports two color combinations, where the primary one is applied to the entire vehicle and the secondary one on the trimmings of the actual box (the part that excludes the side extensions). The rear defense and tail lights are similar to those found on the Mule. Each bay offers ample room for the crew and, if a Command Center is installed, they can sit in front of the turrets' controls, with a single seat for the front turret, and two paired seats for the rear ones (if available). If the MOC is stationary, players can enter it via a corona located behind the trailer (or via the ramp if they are using a selected Weaponized Vehicle). Although the trailer has a seating capacity for three cannon controllers, it has standing capacity for the entire lobby (depending on the owner's accessibility permissions). Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Vehicle Taking control of such a large vehicle can be a challenge, as the third person perspective is rather obstructed by the sheer size of the MOC, and is difficult to measure the allocated width of the trailer in first person, especially in stretched areas. The extra width of the modules requires some care in avoiding immovable roadside obstacles, however the combined unit is able to withstand these impacts without detaching the trailer. The trailer height can cause some difficulty navigating low bridges, particularly freeway overbridges, although it can also clip through some obstacles such as the pedestrian walkway between the Union Depository and Arcadius Business Center. Being a trailer, it cannot be driven, however it does feature its own handling line. The cab unit can be detached from the trailer and driven normally and re-attached at any time. Other semi-truck cabs can then be used to hook onto the MOC and tow it around, however they will not have the additional durability of the custom cabs. Although difficult to perform, it is possible to crush motorcycles and small vehicles with the MOC by passing it over them, due to its mass being as high as the Rhino Tank. ;Armor Although the size of the MOC will be an easy target for attackers, the cab and trailer are very resistant to damage, requiring 10 Buzzard Attack Chopper rockets to destroy the cab with seemingly no ill-effects on the trailer. If the Cab is destroyed, the trailer will remain in place. If the MOC is destroyed, it will return to the bunker and can be re-spawned immediately. ;Weaponry The optional cannons give the trailer some sort of offensive capabilities, firing powerful rounds capable of destroying unarmored cars in a single shot, as well as low-flying aircraft. Fire rate is generally low, taking one second to fire the next round. The positioning of the turrets mean that the whole formation has minimal blind spots, being an efficient desensive transport. *The front turret offers a range of motion of approximately 45 degrees horizontal and 45 degrees vertical, allowing it to take out low-flying aircraft. If a cab is present, however, its capabilities at ground targets may be decreased. *The rear turrets offer a range of motion of approximately 120 degrees horizontal and 45 degrees vertical, covering most of the sides and the rear end. GTA Online Overview MOC= |-| Cannons= ) |file_reload_speed = 2 |stated_damage = |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = |observed_damage = |observed_fire_rate = |observed_ammo = |observed_reload_mechanism = |observed_reload_speed = |rsc_image = |rsc_damage = |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} Functionality The MOC is added to the player's Interaction Menu and is able to be called to near* wherever the player is located and dispatched back to bunker storage on demand. The player cannot immediately relocate an existing MOC using the menu, they must return it to the bunker and then re-call it to their current location. Inside the Command Center module is a touch-screen wall mounted display which gives the player access to eight Mobile Operations missions to unlock discounted prices on Warstock Cache & Carry vehicles. Players can not have both a Mobile Operations Center and an Avenger active in the same session. Interaction Menu Options *Request Mobile Operations Center **Get the mechanic to deliver the MOC (to the nearest point*). *Return to Storage **Returns the MOC to the Bunker. *Request Personal Vehicle **Get the mechanic to deliver the personal vehicle currently stored inside the MOC if the trailer is equipped with a Vehicle Storage Bay. *Cab Access **Restrict player access to the Cab. *Empty Cab **Eject other players from the Cab. *Empty Trailer **Eject other players from the trailer. *Radio **Set the radio station to be played in the trailer. *NOTE: The nearest point can still be half a mile away. Delivery will not be instantaneous like CEO and Biker deliveries. Customizations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The MOC's minimum base cost is $1,225,000 and for every non-default aspect, its price is increased. The player can modify the vehicle options at any time by re-visiting Warstock Cache & Carry and re-specifying the customization options, but will not receive any credit for previously paid for options. Other modifications can be performed by the Bunker Mechanic inside the Bunker at the Bunker Vehicle Workshop. *''*''This is a double sized bay. By selecting this, the player will not have/lose the option in Bay 3. Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Once the player acquired the MOC, they can also modify it in their Bunker Workshop with several customization options, along with the cab itself. :*'' Denotes items that can only be unlocked for purchase via research in the bunker property. Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online MilitaryPhantom-GTAO-Gunrunning.jpg|An escorted MOC being towed by a Phantom Custom in Grand Theft Auto Online. MOC-GTO-TrailerScreengrab.png|The MOC trailer with a Hauler Custom semi. MOC-GTAO-Interior.png|A Dune FAV inside the MOC. MOC-GTO-Controls-TrailerScreengrab.png|Armament controls. MOC-GTO-Controls-Targeting-TrailerScreengrab.png|Targeting. Mobile Operation Center GTAO Gunrunning.jpg|Promotional concept art showing a Weaponized Tampa leaving a Mobile Operation Center. MOC-GTAO-BunkerStorage.png|The MOC entering the Bunker storage area. MOC-GTAO-RearTurretsResearch.png|The rear turrets researched. MOC-GTAO-Bays-DoubleBay.png|Warning message that appears when selecting the Weapon & Vehicle Workshop. MOC-GTAO-Gunlocker.png|Gunlocker in the Weapons Workshop. MobileOperationsCenter-GTAO-FrontTurret-CloseUp.png|Close-up of the Front Turret. MobileOperationsCenter-GTAO-RearTurrets-CloseUp.png|Close-up of the Rear Turrets. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The MOC is the main objective for the fifth Mobile Operations mission Cover Blown, where the crew have to defend it with the three cannons while the driver retrieves it with a Hauler Custom. *Enemy unarmed MOCs appear in the eighth and final Mobile Operations mission, Work Dispute, where two stationary ones need to be destroyed (before turned out to be decoys) and a third one carried by a Hauler Custom far away (after being revealed to be the actual objective). Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased in Warstock Cache & Carry for a starting price of $1,225,000. Changes Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *As with many enterable buildings, the Avenger and Terrorbyte, the vehicle's interior is different to the one depicted as a "building". The MOC's interior is barely as wide as a basic vehicle and remains the same, regardless of the selected bays. *If a player buys the MOC with the Personal Vehicle Storage installed, stores a Gunrunning vehicle inside, then purchases the Weapon & Vehicle Workshop to replace the Personal Vehicle Storage, the vehicle inside the Personal Vehicle Storage garage will be preserved, and can still be requested from the interaction menu even if another vehicle is stored in the new Weapon & Vehicle Workshop. To fix this, the vehicle must either be sold or stored in a different garage. *If the player destroys the trailer with a personal vehicle inside the vehicle workshop, the vehicle will be destroyed and can be replaced with no charge. *None of the cannons are actually functional outside the trailer. Even if the gunner operates a cannon turret, anyone who is looking at them cannot tell the direction they are aiming. **The front cannon may tilt sideways when performing sharp turns with a truck or when a player moves it by passing right over them. Bugs/Glitches ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Sometimes, players are able to see an NPC standing over the MOC, with their feet passing through the roof of the trailer. This particular NPC cannot be moved or killed by any means and sometimes, even the police will shoot at them. Even if the MOC is destroyed, the NPC will stay on its place, but will disappear along with the trailer when the message notifies that the MOC has been sent back to the bunker. See Also *Phantom Custom and Hauler Custom - Semi-trucks that are included with the MOC as standard. *Avenger - Aerial equivalent featured in the Doomsday Heist update. *Benefactor Terrorbyte - A vehicle that, like the MOC, has an internal command center. References Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Towable trailers Category:Military Vehicles Category:Armored Vehicles Category:Armed Vehicles Category:Weaponized Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Gunrunning Category:Utility Vehicle Class